


Shotgun

by doc_boredom



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: And everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, Anyways, M/M, THERE'S LITERALLY NO TAGS FOR VAPING IM LAUGHING, anyways it's vaping don't sweat it kids, kewllll beanz, like the title didn't give you enough information, rob and sung both literally show up for a second, twrpclub, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom
Summary: Despite that Josh touched his shoulder, all of his earlier amusement done away with. “I can show you later if you want, after?” After the show he meant, piquing Meouch’s interests immediately.He smiled then, fangs and all. “Deal.”-Anyways wrote this shit for a FRAND and it's pretty fucking self explanatory! Enjoy!





	Shotgun

When Josh had announced he was going for a smoke break ten minutes ago Meouch hadn’t thought anything of it. He was too busy fine tuning his bass to be bothered, letting his thumb tap down the strings one at a time instead of opting in. “You sure?” Josh had called out as he stood by the back door, arching his brow under his hat.

“Yeah, ‘m good.” Meouch had mumbled back, zoning out in the deep thumping jump-pause-jump of his bass guitar. “Next time.”

But then Josh had come back smelling like gods damned cotton candy and it was all he could think about.

His nostrils flared at the sickly sweet scent, not placing it at first. “You smell that?” Meouch muttered to Rob, interrupting the human as he worked on his own bass, trying to make sense of the strange new smell. Rob blinked and tipped his head back, making a big show of sniffing the air before offering Meouch an indifferent shrug.

“Smells like dust’n’stale air, Meouch.” Rob supplied. “But I don’t got one of those super powered sniffers like you do, so who knows.”

Meouch bit back an irritable sigh before standing, letting his nose lead the way. Sniffing this way and that until it led him right to Josh, oddly enough. “Can I help you?” He asked after a moment of awkward scrutiny, frowning slightly.

“You went for a smoke break.” Meouch said slowly, trying to make sense of it.

Sudden recognition flashed in Josh’s eyes and like that he was smirking, all kinds of smug. “You got that right, commander.” He hummed.

So why do you smell so good? Meouch nearly said out loud before catching himself. Rather, he leaned in and took another whiff, trying to find that familiar sooty tar smell of cigarette smoke on the human, finding only more sweetness instead. “Bullshit.” He hissed finally, whiskers twitching.

“Aw, quit playing with him Josh, you know how pissy Meouch can get.” That would be Sung’s soft and playful warning coming to them as the empath entered the room, Phobos and Havve in tow. “Just tell him.”

Josh pulled a face in Sung’s direction before he dug into his jacket pocket, producing a strange square device. It didn’t look like anything the Leoian had ever seen before. “It’s a vape.” Josh explained, a hint of his earlier smirk still remaining.

“A vape.” Meouch repeated back, tail twitching behind him.

“Yeah, you can get all sorts of different flavors for it.” Rob chimed in suddenly, still seated and bent over his bass. “When’d you start vapin’ again, Josh?”

“Right after Toronto, actually. It’s basically still smoking, just… not.” He held the vape out to Meouch, a silent offering of sorts. He took it and studied it, unable to help the way his lips pulled back from his fangs. It felt sacreligious almost. Not right. “I really don’t feel like giving the whole spiel if we’re being honest. It’s just kind of my thing now.” And that was that, no need for further questions.

“Right.” Meouch kept holding onto it though despite all that, weighing it, trying to make sense of how it worked. The vape was bulky, boxy even. Not like the slim fit of a cigarette between your digits, the near weightlessness of it on your lips and tongue...

He could feel Josh watching him and he went hot under his fur, shoving it back at the human. “Well, it makes sense now, I guess.” Gods, talk about embarrassing. He coughed and rolled his shoulders back, fidgeting with his headband awkwardly. “Good to know.”

Despite that Josh touched his shoulder, all of his earlier amusement done away with. “I can show you later if you want, after?” After the show he meant, piquing Meouch’s interests immediately.

He smiled then, fangs and all. “Deal.”

-

It was a great show, Dylan’s boundless energy seeming to linger on stage well after Booty had finished their part, hyping them all up in best way possible as they stepped out onto stage. It was shame almost, because Meouch usually smoked after shows to take the edge off, to settle those lingering nerves and quell any second thoughts that managed to come after a not so great set.

But all that was just an excuse to smoke, really. Reasons to write it off as a necessity rather than a guilty pleasure, hopeful that Sung would get off his dick about all the hazards of doing it in the first place (which, so far, had _not_ worked.) If Meouch was being honest with himself the change of pace would be nice. He’d get this human morphsuit off, sit back, and relax...

He had just managed to wrangle himself free of it when he bumped into Josh, the two of them fumbling into each other in the narrow backstage hallway, Josh laughing all the while. “Maybe you’re the one who needs glasses, Meouch.” He teased once they settled, helping him straighten out once more. “You guys did good out there tonight.”

“Just good?” Meouch asked in a low voice, causing Josh to snort and roll his eyes in the murky darkness. “We can’t all be Germick, prancin’ about on stage, strippin’ like our lives depended on it.”

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t want you to be like Dylan.” Josh replied softly, his hands still on the front of his vest, lingering there. “One Dylan is more than enough in my life, Meouch.”

His mouth went lopsided with a half laugh. “That’s just me and Sung, let’s be honest here.” Oh, that got Josh laughing, the human doubling up on himself as Meouch’s feral smile grew. “What? Doc’s a fucking menace and you know it.”

“Oh but you love him, just like I love Dylan.” Josh managed as he came back up, still a bit breathless. “It’s one of those things that you can’t help.”

“Eh, debatable.” Gods, it was easy to get Josh to laugh. It wasn’t anything to write home about but something in Meouch was stupidly pleased with the fact. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next, tail swaying behind him. “So uh,” He started, suddenly losing his rhythm. “What happened to that earlier situation?”

Josh scoffed. “Are you calling my vaping habits a _situation?_ ”

“Maybe.” Meouch reached over and pushed Josh’s hat over his eyes with his paw. “I’m just assuming it’s finally after, yeah?” He was getting anxious, jumpy… just a little desperate for a fix. “You ready? You got your magical vape?”

“Magical.” Josh scoffed as he set it back into place. “You come from space, you have a body suit that makes you look human, and suddenly my vape is magic. That makes sense, Meouch. Total sense.”

“You forgot the part where it smells like cotton candy.” Meouch reminded him. “That’s the real kicker, Cantero.”

“How could I forget?”

No one else was outside but them, even the stars and moon hiding themselves behind the clouds. “So you ready for a whole summer together?” Meouch asked as they settled in, not sure if he should pull out a cigarette or not as he leaned up against the wall. Josh, on the other hand, already had his vape out, his thumb working a button on the side.

“A summer of TWRP? I don’t know. It’s gonna be something.” He mused playfully before bringing the vape up his mouth, eyeing Meouch over it. “Question is, are you ready for this?”

He wasn’t sure what to be ready for, so he just shut himself up and watched as Josh brought the tapered end of the box up to his mouth, inhaling easily before sighing out a tremendous cloud of smoke. “See, nothin’ special about it.” The human murmured and then held it out. “You wanna give it a go?”

He smelled the cotton candy from here, so sweet it made his mouth water. “How…?” It had happened so fast he hadn’t even caught it, all sorts of impossible.

Josh chuffed a laugh and stepped closer. “You really need glasses, don’t you. Here.” He put his hand over Meouch’s, manipulating his digits around until the pads were in all the right places. “See, you adjust the heat with this, press it and you’re set. Easy.”

“What the fuck, Cantero?”

“Just press it, Meouch.”

He did and the numbers on the screen jumped up, causing him to start slightly. “Now you’re gonna bring it up to your mouth and pull, just like a regular cigarette. Don’t think about it too much or you’re gonna fuck up.”

“Fuck you, Josh.” Meouch huffed, placing the end of it against his mouth.

“I wouldn’t object.”

It was said so casually, so easily, so _Josh-ly_ that Meouch almost didn’t catch it. He was mid-inhale when it finally did process, causing him to hack and cough it all up in fits of smoke. “Gods!” Meouch spat out. “Josh!”

The human eyed him dryly. “Oh please. Don’t act surprised.”

Josh sniffed and fixed his hat, looking generally unbothered, like he hadn’t gone and dropped that bomb out of nowhere. It was Josh though, Meouch reasoned with himself. It wasn’t a secret that he was gay by any means! But still…

I wouldn’t object? _Really?_

Fuck. Now would be the perfect time for a cigarette.

Meouch stood there awkwardly, not sure of how to continue. “Anyways, you fucked that one up real hard. Here.” Josh held his hand out after finally breaking the silence and all Meouch could do was follow suit, giving him back his vape. “C’mere, commander.”

He ducked his head down, bringing himself closer to the other male, watching as he worked the device with practiced ease. “Told you not to overthink it.” Josh muttered to himself, forcing Meouch’s ears to perk his way with how quietly his voice pitched.

“I didn’t, you-” He started to object as Josh took a long and hard pull. Was he even listening? Meouch growled and opened his mouth to really start bitching the other out-

And then Josh kissed him.

Mouth to muzzle, smoke spilling between their parted lips, the taste of cotton candy the only thing Meouch could make sense of until there was nothing left.

Josh pulled away and smiled in the silence, tongue passing over his lower lip. “See?” He said, simple as can be. “ _Easy._ ”

Meouch swallowed and unsheathed his claws before sheathing them again. “I think I could get used to that.” He finally managed much to Josh’s apparent delight.

No need for further questions.

That was that.


End file.
